


All In A Day's Work

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony returns home after a rough day of fighting bad guys and Bruce is there waiting to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblues (enigmaticblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).



> written for the 1-million-words image of the week

God, he was so fucking tired.

He stepped into the shower and rested a hand on the shower wall to keep from collapsing in a heap on the floor. He softly moaned as the hot water beaded down on his aching shoulders.

There were days when being a part of Fury’s little boy band wasn’t worth the aches and pains, and today was one such day.

He had cuts and bruises from where the suit had been crushed to his body.

His team had to pry him out of it and bring it back to the Tower in pieces, which vexed him greatly since he had been rather fond of this version of the Iron Man armor.

He would begin repairing it in the morning, but first he needed to get cleaned up, possibly eat something and get some sleep.

“You okay?” Bruce called into the bathroom from the bedroom.

“Peachy keen, sweet cheeks,” he called back remembering that he had kept the door to the bathroom open in case he needed Bruce’s help. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with.

“Stop lying, Tony,” Bruce said as he walked in carrying a first aid kit.

“Fuck off, Bruce,” Tony retorted with a grim smile. He wrapped the towel around his waist since he was too tired to put on the clothes Bruce had left on the vanity.

“Love you, too,” Bruce countered. “Now, sit down before you fall down.”

Tony put the lid of the toilet down and slumped down onto it with a groan. “Make with the magic, babe.”

“I’m a physicist not a magician.” Bruce sat the kit on the vanity and pulled out the necessary items he needed to patch Tony up.

“You got a comeback for everything today, don’t you, Bruce?”

“I’ve learned from the best.”

“Ouch,” Tony yipped as Bruce applied the last bandage to the nasty gash along his left side. “I’m not certain I should consider that a compliment or not.”

Bruce held out a couple of blue pain pills along with a glass of water. “Take these and worry about it later.”

Tony obediently took the pills wanting more than ever to numb the pain.

Bruce helped him stand and led him back into the bedroom. “You want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Tony sighed as he got settled into their king size bed. “But, only if you taken care of the rest of the team.”

“Steve had some minor injuries which are almost healed. Natasha is looking after Clint while Phil is making certain his baby agents report to SHIELD medical,” Bruce explained as he slid into bed next to Tony pulling him into a loose embrace.

“What about you?” Tony asked concerned for his lover. “You’re usually dead on your feet after letting the Hulk out to play.”

“Nothing a nap with you won’t fix,” Bruce said and brushed a kiss against Tony’s temple.

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Tony proclaimed knowing he was probably slurring his words. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Bruce. “Sweet dreams, babe.”

“Sweet dreams, Tony,” Bruce replied praying that would be the case for them this time as he let his eyes close and the warmth of Tony’s body lull him to sleep.


End file.
